Agricultural and off-road vehicles have normally included engine throttle control levers which protrude through a support console and which are attached to a cable or mechanical linkages which are coupled to the engine throttle. Current consoles include a cylindrical surface which partially encloses the arc of the throttle control lever. This shape has not been designed to specifically fit and support the hand. The lever is rotated about a pivot point which is located a distance below the console surface. To move such levers requires a relative large force and an arm movement by the operator. An operator may rest his or her hand on the lever without causing inadvertent motion of the lever as a result of vehicle vibration caused by rough terrain. Due to new designs for the control, the lever can be significantly shorter, has a pivot center near the top surface of the console, and requires greatly reduced forces to operate. Such newer throttle control levers can be moved by a mere finger tip manipulation. Such easily moved levers should not be used as a hand rest because they can be easily unintentionally moved as a result of vehicle vibrations.